What Never Was
by alexzyishadow
Summary: "Who are you?" "I'm the son that you lost." How would the confrontation have gone if the Cullen's had a secret weapon they didn't even know about? This is a companion piece to Edward's Secret. How Edward's secret is revealed and what happens after. Takes place when Alice has the vision of the Volturi.


AN: As you can tell I have an obsession with EJ. This story is a companion piece to Edward's secret. It skips ahead to when Alice has the vision of the Volturi coming for them. This is kind of a science fiction piece. Stephenie Meyer own Breaking Dawn and its characters some material is quoted directly.

Chapter 1: Shocked

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered together, perfectly synchronized.

"All of them." I realized immediately that this was what my dreams, were trying to warn me of. The Volturi would think that Renesmee was an immortal child, and they would end her. I couldn't bear the thought. Paralyzing fear took over me, and for the first time I was glad that Renesmee had Jacob. He would protect her with his life and so would this family, but I knew that we would die. My only comfort was that Renesmee would live.

"How long do we have?" I asked Alice. Maybe we would have time to prepare.

"There was snow on the ground." Alice responded. "A couple of months, at most."

It wasn't much time, but it was some. We could prepare. I tried to comfort myself with these thoughts, but I knew that it was futile. There were too many of them we would be outnumbered and we would die, but so would some of them.

I would never see anyone of my family after this. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee...Edward. As if we realized it at the same time we looked at each other; our time was limited. We ran together back to our home and made the most of the time that we had left together.

In the morning something felt off. Someone was watching us; I could sense them. I looked around the room and saw no one. Shrugging of the feeling as anxiety, I met Edward downstairs and we made our way to the main house. When we got there, I could tell that something was even more wrong than before. Everyone was gathered in the living room, but where were Alice and Jasper? Edward immediately froze.

"Alice and Jasper have left us." Carlisle stated solemnly.

I froze too. If Alice and Jasper left, that must mean that we were doomed. I had already believed that, but in that moment any hope that I held onto was crushed. I was brought out of my thoughts, by that same presence. This time I knew that I wasn't the only one that felt it, everyone tensed up at once. Looking around them and seeing the same thing that I did. Was this what Alice had seen? A new Volturi member that would kill us in our own home? I was glad that I had sent Renesmee to stay with Jacob, he would take care of her and she wouldn't have to witness this.

"Who's there?" Emmett called out.

At first there was nothing, then a man appeared. He was tall and somewhat lanky. His hair was the color of Mahogany and his eyes were green. I was puzzled. He looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place it. Everyone, but myself Carlisle and Esme, slipped into defensive positions. Edward shifted himself to stand in front of me. I was still staring at the man in front of me and trying to place him when I heard Carlisle speak.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked. The man did not speak, instead something strange happened. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it for myself, the man turned into a child of about two years of age. I vaguely heard everyone gasp. He had chubby flushed cheeks, his brown hair was wild and sticking up everywhere. His eyes were large green and clear. Vague and blurry memories, from my human life came back to me then. I gasped, this was the child that I saw in my dreams. This was the child that imagined. "EJ?" I asked in disbelief.

The child once again shifted back into a full grown man. Finally he spoke the expression on his face was serious.

"Yeah mom it's me." Everyone around us seemed shocked and confused, but there was also. I didn't understand how this could be possible. EJ was a figment of my imagination, I gave birth to Renesmee, yet here EJ stood before me. How could they know who he was? How could he possibly be standing here?

"How?" I managed to finally ask.

"Renesmee was originally a twin." he spoke "The images that you got of a son with brown hair and green eyes were images of me. I could do something very similar to Renesmee and Alice, only my power was stronger. I didn't have to touch anyone to send out images to people's mind. Despite the fact that I was only a fetus, we were connected so it was much easier to show you my visions. I knew what my fate was and I hoped that by warning you about what was to come I could prevent it from happening." He looked down then. "I was wrong." he sighed. " During the phase of your pregnancy where you were very near death I knew that in order for you to survive long enough to figure what it was that you needed, one of us had to die."

"My time had come to an end and I died inside of the womb. Allowing for you and Renesmee to continue on."

He spoke with such sadness and the pain came on with sudden intensity. I had failed my son, failed to protect him, when that was all that I was working for. Surviving long enough for my child and to find out that I had failed cut me deeply. My eyes teared, but of course none would ever fall. I had lost my beautiful son and wasn't even aware of it until now, what kind of a mother was I?

I opened my mouth to apologize and beg for his forgiveness for not being strong enough, but EJ interrupted me. "Mom you don't have to apologize it's not your fault." I wanted to argue that it was my fault but EJ didn't give me the chance.

"Right now we need to focus on how to end the Volturi before they end us."


End file.
